


Wet

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Peestuck, Urination, Watersports, also biologically speaking they cant urinate through their bulges in my headcanon, dubcon i suppose, its more like the front edge of the nook, oh plus pissing into the nook, omostuck, read at your own discression, so pmuch human female in terms of bladder relief which is why karkat is like ok how do, wet messy sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wonder why you're still surprised by the kinks the two of you explore</p><p>---- OMO SolKat fic - Karkat's POV ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

The two of you had had this odd agreement for quite a while now, and had done some pretty odd things together, but certain things about your friend would never cease to surprise you.

When you found the files on his laptop, you were honestly surprised, which, come to think of it, you perhaps shouldn’t have been. Point is, you were. Still, you swallowed your predisposition toward such things and watched video after video to figure out how they managed it. After all, your biology didn’t exactly make it easy, but somehow they managed, so you would find a way to as well.

When you finally felt confident enough in yourself, your nerves were still a bit off about this whole idea. What if he was looking at this sort of thing purely ironically? Still, you had to go through with it. So you approached him after one of his coding marathons, knowing his bladder would be full because he would not have moved from that chair in a couple days.

It only takes the feeling of your thick bulge against his backside for a half a second before he abandons any other thoughts about bodily functions, his own body stirring to alertness. Clothing doesn’t last long, and he has no questions for you as you lay yourself down and pull him down, spread, soft and warm and wet to encompass your aching bulge.

He may be lanky, but he rides like a professional hoofbeast-jockey. His legs are spread wide, bulges coiling and twisting against eachother heatedly as he pounds himself downward over and over again like a piston, penetrating himself with your thick bulge like his life depends on it. It’s noisy, messy, his nook drenched with arousal, which honestly has killed any of your nerves about this. You manage to get ahold of yourself just enough to grab his narrow hips and pull him to lean toward you a little more as he moves, intentionally curling your bulge within him as he fucks himself on your shaft. You aim for right where you know the bloated organ should be, and use his momentum he already has built up in his hormone induced frenzy to ram the sac over and over again, pressing firmly against it with each thrust.

It doesn’t take his body long for him to realize you’re hammering his far-too-full bladder, and he groans in something akin to arousal and embarrassment, trying to still his hips despite the mess he already is that lets you know just how badly he wants to keep going. Still, nature calls, and this angle has him painfully aware that he won’t be able to stay it off until after the sex.

You don’t let him up. Your grip remains firm on his hips as he tries to stop so he can rush to the ablution chamber briefly. His eyes widen in panic as you take over, keeping him in place and piston your hips up into his hot canal to continue your assault of his swollen bladder. He trembles a little and whines, trying to explain to you his need to get up, but his words are lost in broken moans, and though you know what he’s trying to say to you, you’re having none of it. To get the point across, you moan right to him, keeping him tilted just right so your bulge hammers his bladder and his narrow hips roll and press against your own, which you had intentionally neglected to drain before this. Still, he fights the urge, which is understandable. But eventually, his moans crack into this pitiful little chirp and you feel it, the rush of hot fluids spurting around your bulge with each thrust, spraying down onto you and pooling against your skin and beneath your legs. It’s hot, almost unbearably so, and frankly it kind of smells like energy drinks, and he looks scandalized for a half a moment when you find yourself moaning and continuing to hammer up into his drenched nook unabashedly as he relieves himself all over your bulge, lap and skin. You shudder, fucking him senseless as he loses himself in the situation, body throbbing with pleasure as he lets himself piss, tremble, then orgasm almost immediately after his bladder is emptied, because the sensation of much needed relief in tandem with your bulge stroking and stretching his tender nook was all too much and tipped him right over that edge.

You keep thrusting up into him until he is drained, his scent hot on your skin, and when he seems to just about be done, you flip him, shifting and sitting upright, pushing him onto his back into the puddle he has just made of his own splooge and piss, before thrusting heatedly into him from your upright position, hard, fast, taking advantage of his especially drenched folds now. He’s a moaning, writhing mess at this, and the sound only becomes more pitiful when you shift, bulge buried within his narrow frame, and press your nooklips firmly against his own glistening ones right behind where your bulge is spreading him open for you. A rock of the hips or two, rutting against his soft folds, before you shudder and manage to get yourself to let go, hot torrent of fluids spraying deep into his spread, twitching nook. It’s a weird position for you, body complaining a little as you firmly keep yourself in this position, lips locked, nooks flush against one another as you fill his soft tunnel with hot urine.

The look on his face is perfect, and as soon as you’ve pissed all you can, his nook already spilling over with the overflow, which splashes down his thighs and body beautifully, adding to the pool of fluids beneath the two of you; you reassert your grip on him and plunge deep into the fluid filled cavity, fucking him good, wet and hard, making him squelch wetly with each thrust, your urine spurting out of his soft nook. The sensation is enough to get you off, your cache of genetic material adding to the mix already bloating his tender nook and material sac, and he moans like an animal in heat at the feeling, managing to come a second time around you and onto himself. It’s messy and disgusting and probably the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever seen, and you make a mental note as you get up, dripping wet between the legs and thoroughly exhausted, leaving him laying dazed in a pool of your and his own mixed geneslime and piss, that this is definitely something worth pursuing again. You’ll have to thank him for his weird kinks.


End file.
